1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method of semiconductor fabrication and, more particularly, to a method of separating multiple semiconductor dies.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of electronic devices, ranging from microprocessors to light-emitting diode (LED) structures, are typically formed in relatively large numbers as die on semiconductor wafer substrates. After formation, the devices must be separated for final packaging, typically via mechanical saw, “scribing and break,” or laser.
In many cases, the devices must be placed on some type of device for final assembly, such as a tape allowing manipulation of the devices by a machine, such as a robot used in automated assembly. Due to the delicate nature of the unpackaged devices, handling the devices in preparation of separation or during the separation process presents a challenge.
Accordingly, what is needed is a process to efficiently separate dies.